Initiators are devices including a charge initiated to ignite or begin the burning of a larger main charge or propellant.
Standards such as MIL-STD-1901A include a safety requirement to the effect that an initiator subject to 500 volts due to an errant voltage shall not detonate or deflagrate.
Although various devices for protection against errant voltages are well known, to date those skilled in the art have failed to provide a suitable initiator which meets the 500 volt no deflagration safety requirement. Previous attempts at engineering such a suitable initiator resulted in undue complexity and initiators which are difficult to install or incorporate into existing systems.